


Run

by Unspeakablepadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablepadfoot/pseuds/Unspeakablepadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

Run  
Her face is gaunt and pale, her eyes screaming of fresh horrors seen. She is wearing a boy's t-shirt with a bloody spot on the left side of the torso and a scorch mark on the right sleeve, a pair of jeans with dark stains around her ankles and similar stains on the worn knees. Her trainers are wet and muddy. Her blonde hair is now deep red with blood. She doesn't look down and she doesn't stop running. She has to keep fighting.


End file.
